Memories
by Seraya-Cullen
Summary: Translation. Harry, Head Auror at the FBI, is assigned to the BAU to prevent the meeting between Muggles and the Wizarding World. What he didn't know was that his childhood friend, Spencer Reid, would remember him and his secrets. More details inside


{Markhal nor I own the characters they belong to their creators. Markhal does own the plot, and I am just translating the story to english with help from Chrystel Malfoy-Potter.

**Title: Memories**

Warning: M, contains indications of abuse, torture and violent murders. There will also be Slash( love between men) in future chapters. Harry Potter follows the books until the Order of the Phoenix, my twisted mind will have changed part of his childhood with the Dursley's. If this bothers you, do not hesitate to stop reading here and read another fanfiction!

Summary: Harry lived in Las Vagas during his childhood, he was friends and lived next door to Spencer Reid, but a magical accident forced Harry to move and the Oblivators erased Spencer's memory of Harry. Twenty years later, Harry became an Auror in the Ministry of Magic in the USA, he is assigned to the BAU and again meets Spencer, who has already started to remember a little boy with green eyes.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Derek Morgan

**Prologue: Sweet Dreams**

_An Arab proverb says: "The truth can not be contained in a single dream, but a dream may contain the truth."_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

I was sitting on the porch of the house, a book was in my lap. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and resumed my reading. It was the seventeenth time that i read this book, but i was bored. Thanks to my memory, I could recite the book, but nothing felt better than the texture of the paper, the weight of the book in my hands, nor the leather cover between my fingers.

"OUT BOY! AND DON'T COME BACK IF YOU DIRTY THIS HOUSE!"

I grimaced when I heard the neighbors begin to yell once again. He was a rude person. I don't like him at all, even if my father said the opposite and that he thought the man's wife, Petunia, was 'adorable'. I found it hard to appreciate people who spent their time screaming at others, but everyone except my mother and I liked them. I waited a few seconds, to be sure that the man was gone, when I set my book to the side so I can rush to the side of my only friend who lived on the other side of the fence that separated us from each other.

He was sitting on the grass, his big green eyes was disoriented and were instainly fixed on me, like a magnet, facing north. I noted his bleeding slit lip, the only visible evidence of abuse that he refude to confess about. I knew what was going on at his place, his aunt and uncle couldn't tolerate him. My mother was shocked to learn that we were only a year apart he was the oldest: because of how small and skinny he was compared to me. But looking at his cousin, Dudley, I belive all the food went to him and none was given to my friend.

"Sp...Spencer," he moaned pitifully

"Shhh... I'm here Superman, I'm here..." I said, stroking his messy black hair, reminding myself of what my mother would do to reassure me and calmed me down. I absently traced the strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead, still fasinated from when I saw it for almost two months now. He offered me a hesitant smile from his nickname, that he thought was badly chosen.

"You know, Houdini, you're the only person I have in this world," he admitted after awhile.

I replied with a bright smile and we stayed there until he was called to make them dinner. He unwillingly released himself. We never separated with a goodbye. Never.

"Where were you Spencer?" My mom asked me after I came back.

"I was with Superman. His uncle shouted at him again and he needed me."

"You are such a sweet child. I am happy that the poor boy has you as his friend."

"That poor boy, as you said Diana, is a proper calamity according to his family! You shouldn't pity him. It's already a lot that they took the time to welcome the child in their home after the death of his alcoholic parents. With a genetic baggage, it's no wonder that the little one isn't all there." Concluded my dad, ignoring the furious look and shock of my mother and my own anger after hearing my friend being insulted.

"William! Stop saying such dreadful things! That child is as sweet and kind as Spencer."

"That's why I will be signing him up for football! He has to harden up a bit instead of having his nose in a book! And he should be friends with that Dursley boy, a company much respectable then their nephew."

I stopped myself from remarking, even if I had various statistics concerning injuries received during football games that I could think on off the top of my head. I was also equally scared at the thought of Dudley being near me for more than ten minutes. The breaks were already very painful, even if Superman and I could escape from him, our muscles lungs failing us quickly and I would remember with some shame the 'correction' that Dudley and his friends gavehim yesterday.

The rest of dinner passed in silence. After having finished eating, I didn't drag myself into the living room, still angry with my father and preferred to go change and read in my room until I fall asleep. I was surprised when my mother showed herself when I was about to turn the lamp of before going to sleep. She sat next to me and she stroked my hair gently like I did earlier with Superman.

"Forget what your father said, Spencer. He doesn't understand how much your friend means to you. But a mother knows."

I sighed in satisfaction when she pressed her lips to my forehead in the same place Superman had his lightning scar.

"Never forget this feeling, Spencer. One must never forget a friend."

She smiled at me, took my glasses off gently and put them on my night stand where she turned off the light. I snuggled deep into the covers, alreading feeling Morpheus calling me. In one last instance of consciousness, I promised to the heart of night. "I will never forget you, Harry."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP**

_Quantico, Virginia, United States -Spencer Ried's House- 9th of October, 2007*_

"HAR...!"

Twenty-six** year old, Spencer Ried, woke up with a start with a name on his lips which escaped him when he tried to remember. He was fevered and panting as if he had ran. His alarm clock showed 3:30 A.M., but the young doctor did not want to go back to sleep. He felt ice slither deep down to his very soul. What did he just dream about? Spencer tried to recall details of the dream but received a headache instead. He stood up shaking, with a firm intention of not taking any medication. To not even touch the Dilaudid in his drawer. With the help of Morgan, Spencer had started his journey to stop his addiction problems after the Henkel affair. The affair in which he had been tortured by Raphael and Charles, then 'helped' by the drug under the form of Dilaudid by Tobias. He still had nightmares concerning the subject, but talking about it to his friend helped him diminsh the yearning to use the enslaving hallucinogen.

It was only after an aspirin and a giant glass of water that the young man allowed himself to remember his dream. He couldn't remember a Dursley living next to him. With an eidetic memory, it was difficult to even believe that he could have even _forgotten_. Although, it all seemed so...so real. It was almost like it was a... memory?

Who was that little boy? Was he really his first friend?

And mostly: why had he forgotten?

Happy twenty-sixth birthday, Spencer...

* * *

><p>*(Original: 12th of October, 2007)- but Spencer's birthday is actually the 9th<p>

**(Original: twenty-seventh)


End file.
